Sweet Misery
by QueenofOld
Summary: ON HIATUS. When Logan leaves Marie behind, she allows some of his traits to take over. He returns a year later to find that his sweet Marie is now a growling seductress, sleeping with anything that moves and drinking like a fish...kinda like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Misery**

**Rating: M**

**Author's Note: Takes place after X3. Marie's had the cure and we're assuming it's permanent. Same old "Jean is dead, professor's dead, Scott's dead...why stay?" Logan-attitude. Be prepared for a dark Marie and a slightly dark Logan. There will be shifty elements in this, so consider this a warning. Keep in mind that, in this fic, Gambit was not in Origins. Instead, he appears here, looking just as hot and delectable as he did in said movie.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Just playing.**

**

* * *

**

"Stay...please, Logan..." she whispered.

Logan turned away from the piercing brown eyes that threatened to spill tears onto her pale cheeks. He couldn't keep looking at her. He'd change his mind if he did.

The kid was his main weak spot. She was the first person in a very long time that had the unique ability to get under his skin in a non-sexual way, and that was a pretty special thing. Typically, the only thing he wanted to do with the opposite sex was fuck, but with Marie, he found himself actually enjoying her company.

For a while, he thought he only truly liked her because she'd absorbed part of her personality, but then he remembered that their chemistry started back in the camper...when she asked him what kind of a name Wolverine was.

Their playful banter, constant exchange of light insults and innate desire to argue about virtually every little thing was actually the best part of being around her. But that didn't matter now.

Now, his internal clock had told him that he had stayed in one place for too long and it was time to go. He hated the fact that he'd allowed himself to get close to people again. It always ended badly...case and point: Jean and the professor.

Maybe if he left her now, he wouldn't be so upset if she died or something...Logan quickly shook his head at the thought and sighed as he felt her small hand on his shoulder, "Please? You promised you'd take care of me-"

He shrugged from beneath her touch, "I never wanted to adopt you, kid. You're almost 18. It's not my responsibility to stick around just cause you want me here. I need to get back to livin' the way I want without worryin' about affecting some impressionable young girl."

The look on her face made him falter only slightly before turning around and making his way out of the doors. The gnawing guilt he felt would disappear once he hit the open road...wouldn't it?

* * *

When she watched him walk away, she made a promise to herself to never trust anyone ever again. Three years ago, on a train, Logan promised to look after her. Now that she needed him most, he'd decided that he was through with looking out for her.

The three people she was closest to in the mansion had died, and he was leaving her as if it were no big deal. How could he?

Would anyone stick around for her? Would anyone ever think that she was worthy of being loved or cared for?

Probably not.

Her own parents had found her to be too much of a disgrace to live with and now Logan, the one person she thought she could trust to protect her, was showing her that she wasn't worth his time either.

That kind of treatment does something to a girl.

Marie immediately had the urge to drink...and do some other things that she'd never done before...mainly sex. Rough, dirty, meaningless sex.

The Wolverine in her head growled at the thought.

After a cold shower, she laid in bed that night, cursing Logan and the part of his personality that was all too conveniently gnawing at her.

When he was with her, it was easy to suppress the sex hungry animal that lurked within. He kept it in check.

Now that he was gone and the only one who truly understood her had abandoned her, she turned to the Wolverine in her head for companionship.

That proved to be a huge mistake...probably the biggest of her life.

An hour later, she turned up at Bobby's door, wearing some underwear and robe. Her washed hair hung in wild waves around her face and her eyes were darkened. Wolverine was definitely front and center.

He smiled confusedly, "Rogue...what are you doin' here?"

"Marie."

"What?"

She pushed him backwards and shut the door behind her, "My name...is Marie." She pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed, making him fall backwards onto the bed.

"M-Marie...what are you doing?"

She toyed with the rope on her bathrobe for a second before snatching it open to reveal her black lace underwear set, "I'm blowin' your mind, darlin'."

Marie began to lean over to kiss his neck, but he grabbed her arms and pushed her back, "Wait! Marie...I can't."

She furrowed her eyebrows and stood straight up, "Why not?"

"I...gosh...I don't know how to tell you this..."

Marie snatched her robe back on, "Oh god! It's someone else, isn't it? It's Kitty!"

Bobby stood and grabbed her arms, "No! It's...it's Warren."

Her mouth dropped open, "Are you kidding me? You're gay?"

"Bisexual...I think."

She threw her hands up, tied the tie on her robe and left the room without another word. Just as she disappeared down the hall, he called after her, "Would you mind keeping this between you and I?"

* * *

That night, Marie got dressed in her best "come fuck me" outfit, then snuck out of the mansion to take a cab to a bar.

She sat at the end of the bar, sipping on a water and looking around until a long haired man walked over to her, "Bonjour, cherie...this seat taken?"

Marie cocked a brow and shook her head, "I like your accent, cajun...what's your name?"

"Ah...fellow southerner I see...the name's Remy LeBeau...but it's my friends that call me Gambit. What happens to be your name, belle?"

A blush spread across her cheeks as she extended her hand, "Anna Marie D'Ancanto, but my friends just call me Marie."

"Well then...does this cajun have the privilege of callin' you Marie?"

She bit her lip a little, "You could if you buy me a drink..."

At this point, she knew Remy didn't care how old she was, and neither did the bar tender...as long as he was tipped well...so thus started a night of drinking with the suave and painfully handsome Remy LeBeau.

After a few drinks, Remy invited her back to his place. Following a brief internal battle, she agreed and climbed into the back of a cab with him. The Wolverine was horny, but he also didn't like other people touching her...

Truth be known, she was a virgin, but she didn't want Remy LeBeau to know that...

As they rode in the cab, he slid up beside her and abruptly stuck his hand beneath her skirt. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his wrist.

He smirked and whispered, "Relax, belle...Remy gonna take good care of you..."

Her breathing quickened as he slid her panties to the side and began gently rubbing her moistening slit. The death grip she had on his wrist slowly relented as he continued pleasuring her with his hand.

As soon as the cab came to a stop, he moved his hand away, paid the driver and yanked her out of the back seat. He barely seemed to be able to contain himself as he slammed her against the wall in the hallway of his apartment building and practically attacked her mouth with his own.

His hands greedily roamed over her body as the kiss intensified, making her shudder in anticipation for what was to come. If he was like this just kissing...what was he going to be like in bed?

She moaned softly as his lips quickly moved from her mouth to her neck, nipping and licking at the sensitive flesh there.

He moved away just long enough to unlock to door of his apartment and pull her inside, where he promptly hiked up her skirt and grabbed her thigh to lift it around his waist.

Marie gently pushed against his chest, "Protection..."

Remy picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, where he promptly and unceremoniously deposited her onto the bed. He grabbed a condom out of his nightstand before undressing and helping her out of her clothes.

After they were both naked, Remy sheathed himself in the condom and climbed between her open legs. She arched and cringed in pain as he pushed himself inside of her.

Despite the initial pain, her body began relaxing and undulating her hips in tune with his thrusts, just like she had seen the women do in her mind's eye when they were with Logan. Before she knew it, the warm, tingling sensation of a fast approaching orgasm began traveling from her stomach through her limbs.

Marie cried out and gripped onto him as she came. Remy followed soon after and kissed her neck after collapsing on top of her. She started to get comfortable in his arms, but quickly breathed out and gently pushed him off. She couldn't let herself fall for him or get used to being in someone's arms. It would only lead to pain.

Marie immediately jumped up to get dressed, "Thanks for the fun."

He raised a brow, "Leavin' so soon?"

She nodded and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips, but he caught her wrist and grabbed a pen off of the night stand to write his number on her hand, "If you ever want some more fun..."

"Thanks LeBeau...I'll keep that in mind."

As Marie caught a cab, she realized that Remy could quite possibly be her go-to booty call.

* * *

Storm began to catch onto Marie's absence from school functions and soon caught onto her random, early morning returns to the mansion.

Marie sat in Storm's office, staring down at her nails. Damn...she was in need of a manicure.

"Rogue, are you even listening to me?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "My name isn't Rogue..."

"What was that?"

Marie crossed her arms and looked the weather witch in the face, "I said...my name isn't Rogue. It's just Marie now."

Storm sighed wearily and clasped her hands together, "Fine. Marie...I understand you're going through something that I may not understand right now, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. We all care about you. It's dangerous for you to just disappear at night. There are very bad people out there who can hurt you."

"No worst than the people in here who already have. Look, I know it's your job to care, and that's nice and all, but I don't put anyone else at risk with what I'm doing...I've never even invited Jubilee or Kitty to come with me because I know it'd only get them into trouble. It's my life...why can't I just live it?"

Storm would have said more, but Marie jumped up and stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

It was true. Marie's actions weren't hurting anyone but herself.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Marie glanced at the clock from her desk. She was now the school's secretary and had been exhausted filing paperwork for the dozens of new enrollments for the Fall. She needed a break and she knew it was coming soon...

As soon as the clock struck five, the kids began dispersing into their own little weekend activities and Marie left to make the short walk from the mansion to the townhouse she now rented. It had belonged to the professor and Storm seemed more than happy to rent it to her...probably because she was afraid her questionable lifestyle choices would rub off on others in the school.

**Hours later...**

Marie gasped and threw her head back as a man whose name she didn't quite catch thrust into her against the public bathroom door. She roughly raked her fingers through his hair and snatched his head back to look into his face. At least this one was pretty cute...

She arched as she came then quickly lowered her foot to the ground from around his waist. He disposed of the condom and panted as he watched her go over to the sink, reapply her lipstick, straighten out her skirt and walk out, "So...we gonna do this again sometime doll?"

Marie shrugged and threw him a flirtatious smile, "Maybe so...see ya 'round-"

He pointed to his chest, "Jonathan."

She laughed, "Right...right...I knew that. Jonathan. See ya 'round."

Marie walked back over to the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey before downing it and walking out into the brisk night air to light a cigarette. She liked to smoke after a good night of drinking and fucking...just like Logan had.

When she absorbed him on those two occasions, she'd been treated to a host of memories from his brief, meaningless encounters with random women from across the country.

The guy didn't seem to have a preference. He didn't discriminate based on race, hair color or literacy level. He literally fucked every female he found remotely attractive. After fucking these random women senseless, he'd help himself to a strong drink of whiskey and a cigar.

She looked at her watch and sucked her teeth...it was barely 10. Maybe she should have waited longer before letting what's-his-name drag her into the bathroom.

Marie returned to the bar, took another few shots, then took a cab back to the townhouse. As she drunkenly stumbled up the walkway, she sang loudly and off key...

"Want you to make me feel  
Like I'm the only girl in the wooooorld  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever loooove  
Like I'm the only that knoooows your heeeeearrrt  
Only girl in the woooooorld!"

She walked to door and desperately tried to put the key in, but the whiskey had definitely affected her coordination.

Marie jumped when the door suddenly flew open.

And just like that...her good mood was ruined. He stood there, six foot two inches of hulking muscle and metal, glowering down at her as she straightened and cleared her throat, "What are you doin' in my home?"

He didn't answer. He just sniffed her, growled and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder. She kicked and hit him, but her tiny frame was insignificant compared to his powerful muscle as he strode up the stairs with her thrown over his shoulder, yelling expletives.

Logan marched her up to her room, set her down in the tub and turned on the cold water full force. She tried in vain to make an escape as she screamed at the shock of he water on her fully clothed body, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you completely lost it!"

He growled, "Sober up and wash that smell off of you! You smell like a dirty mechanic."

"He wasn't a mechanic!" she snapped as he snarled at her for good measure. Marie didn't know what _what's-his-name_ did for a living...but she wasn't about to let Logan walk in here after a year and pretend he knew what the fuck was up.

This was HER life and it was no longer any concern of his. He'd demonstrated that.

"You want me to wash the smell off of me? Fine!"

Marie began stripping out of her wet clothes right in front of him, making him turn around and stumble out of the bathroom before slamming the door behind him.

He breathed out and sighed, "Jesus, kid..."

He'd returned just three hours ago and was greeted by Storm. When he asked where Marie was, the weather witch simply shrugged, "No telling, but chances are, she'll go back home drunk."

Logan's eyebrows immediately furrowed, "Drunk? What the fuck? And what do you mean _'go back home'_? She doesn't live here anymore?"

"She moved into one of the professor's properties when you left. A townhouse just around the corner...I gotta warn you, she's kind of like the female version of you now."

He took a step forward, "Gotta key to this property?"

"I don't think-"

Logan held up a hand, "Save it, Storm. Marie's my business. Now are you gonna gimme the key or do I have to send you through the trouble of replacing the door on the place because I smashed it in?"

She promptly handed him the key and worriedly bit her lip as she watched him rush out.

Logan needed to see Marie drunk and unruly if he was going to believe it, so he decided to let himself into her place and wait for her.

He had no idea he would encounter the angry, scantily clad, overly sexed vixen that now stood on the other side of the bathroom door.

When she swung open the door, the didn't seem to give a damn about modesty, even in her sobering state. She simply held a towel to the front of her body and let her naked back and ass hang out as she gave him the evil eye and stomped over to her dresser.

Even the unflappable Wolverine was shocked at her lack of discretion. His eyes bugged out before he quickly spun around to avoid seeing her fully naked as she dropped her towel.

He turned back around when she began muttering curse words. Thankfully, she was now dressed in a nightgown, but sadly, still without the protection of undergarments.

"What the fuck are you doin' back here, Wolverine?"

To be called that by her struck a chord, but he tried not to let it bother him. He took a step forward, "What's this I hear about you gettin' drunk and hangin' out with random assholes?"

"What do you mean_ 'What's this you hear'_? I go out, have fun and come back. I live my life and it's of no concern to you...or did you forget that you told me that a year ago?"

He growled and took another intimidating step forward, but she didn't seem at all affected by his formidable presence, "Marie. This isn't you."

She suddenly pushed him in the chest and growled back, catching him completely off guard by a sound that he only heard come from his own lips, "How the hell would you know...you self-centered bastard? You didn't stick around long enough to know what's me and what's not. You have no right to barge back in here to tell me what I can and can't do after virtually abandoning me." Marie marched over to the door and opened it, "Get the fuck out."

He began walking past her, but stopped, "This isn't over Marie."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah. Get. The fuck. Out."

Logan was shocked at her attitude...her sheer anger...the complete lack of modesty. Maybe he expected her to be a slightly darker version of herself after he had performed a tap dance over her heart, but he didn't expect this...a girl who was just as angry, growly and ornery as him-and holy fuck her body was amazing.

The soft curve of her ass as she strode purposefully past him from the bathroom to her dresser kept replaying over and over in his mind. It was so perfect...so round...so nice and full.

Logan shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of the lewd thoughts that led to Marie's nakedness. He needed to concentrate on making sure she stopped being him and started to be herself again.

* * *

**Please review! **

**Things you need to know for the future of this story:**

**1. You haven't seen the last of Gambit.**

**2. Victor is going to make an appearance. When he does, he's Liev Schrieber's version of Sabretooth from 'Origins', NOT the Sabretooth from X Men 1, ok?**

**3. Marie is going to kind of be a bitch at certain points in this, so be prepared for her to be difficult.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of shedding tears over her unrequited love's return like a normal girl, Marie got angry. Angry at herself for letting it affect her...angry at him for bothering to come back. She'd figured life out just fine without him and him being there only complicated her simple life.

Eat. Drink. Fuck.

That asshole. Who the fuck did he think he was?

_The love of your fuckin' life_, the Wolverine in her head thought.

She growled out loud and stomped over to her dresser to find some clothes to get dressed for the day. She hoped she wouldn't run into him.

That was the last thing she needed.

Of course, as always, the universe wasn't so kind to her.

As soon as she opened the door to the mansion, she saw him coming down the stairs, wearing the same scowl he always did. Marie turned her eyes to the floor and immediately redirected her footsteps toward the office.

"Kid...we gotta talk."

She pretended like she didn't hear him, so she kept walking.

Logan caught up to her and snatched her around to face him, "Hey, kid! I'm talkin' to you!"

Marie glared, "Then when you wanna talk to me, address me by my fuckin' name. Don't call me kid anymore, old man."

He smirked, "Wow. You're really a piece of work now, huh."

"Yeah. True original...we ask that you don't touch the art", she grumbled as she removed her arm from his grasp.

Logan shoved his hands in his pockets, "Look. I'm sorry about last night...maybe I shouldn't have...ya know...thrown you in the shower like that..."

Marie put her hand on her ear, "Wait...what was that? I think I just heard you apologize for being a complete dip shit."

"Don't push it."

She sighed and walked into the office, "Well, that's nice. When you want to apologize for being a self centered asshole, come see me and we might be able to talk like adults."

He followed her into the office and closed the door behind them, "I know what I did might have hurt you, but I'm not sorry for it! I did what I had to do and I'd do it again."

"Good! In fact, I think I should thank you! I've taken your life's philosophies on as my own and they are serving me well. I don't get hurt...I don't get attached, I just live. Why?" She tapped her pen to her temple, "All because of The Wolverine up here..."

Logan cringed visibly, "You can't live like that-"

"Why not? I'm fine now that I realize how stupid it is to depend on people...especially people like you."

Their conversation was cut short by a knock on the door. A group of children appeared with a stack of papers, "Ms. Munroe asked if you could make copies for her..."

Logan was prepared to snarl at the kids and scare them away, but Marie stepped forward, "Come on in. I'll take care of it. Logan was just leaving."  


* * *

He walked back into the office that afternoon to find her getting ready to leave for the day, "What are you doin' leavin' so early?"

"I only work a half day on Saturdays."

He rocked back and forth on his heels a bit, "So...you're going home?"

Marie shoved her things into her bag and spoke without looking up, "Not your business." Logan grumbled something, causing her to look up, "I've survived just fine without you this past year, I really don't need you swooping in to rescue me from anything. You gave up that right."

She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm, "So you expect me to just let you go on like this?"

Marie snatched out of his grasp and growled in his face, inexplicably turning him on, "You have no right to 'let me' do anything. I said it before and I'll say it again...it's not your business."

She pushed past him and left, walking back to her townhouse to take a nap, then wake up and get ready for her usual nightly ritual.

A few hours later, Marie took a cab out closer to the city, where she found a promising looking bar with a less familiar crowd than she was used to. Maybe here, she'd find some fresh meat.

She sat at the bar, removed her coat and ordered a whiskey double before flashing her fake ID. She started to pull out her credit card to start a tab, but a large clawed hand slid a hundred dollar bill across the bar, "That should be enough to take care of her for the night Mo..."

Marie turned to come face to face with a large, burly man whose smile was anything but warm. He was the first man she'd met since Logan who wore muttonchops...

"Name's Victor...and you are?"

She took his hand, "Marie. You know you remind me of someone."

"Oh? Well that ain't exactly promising...unless you tell me you've been wanting to fuck that someone for as long as you can remember."

Marie pushed the stool out beside her, "Have a seat."

Victor did, then watched as she took a deep swig of her drink. He let out a chuckle, "Whoa. Never seen a chick down whiskey like that."

"Well Victor...I'm not your average chick", she purred as she ran a hand up his thigh.

Many men she'd done that to before typically jumped and grabbed her wrist in surprise, but Victor just grinned, showing off his impressive canines. Damn...he reminded her of Logan...

They finished their drinks, then went out to his truck. At first, she thought he was going to open the door for her, but he suddenly grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the passenger door before burying his nose in her hair and licking her ear, "Are you scared, Marie?"

The wetness between her thighs grew so quickly, she didn't even have time to register why, despite the fact that the Wolverine was freaking out a little inside of her head. Everything seemed wrong with this guy to the Logan in her head. He was screaming for her to knee him in the balls and run, but alas, Marie refused to listen to that. Maybe if the Logan in her brain hated the idea of sleeping with this guy, real Logan would find out and feel equally tormented by the knowledge.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she bit her lip, "No..."

Victor jerked his head back to look into her eyes at that response. She should be scared. He was a pretty frightening guy and her entire little neck fit within his grasp. She had to know that all he had to do to end her life was squeeze...but he smelled no lie on her and saw only lust and passion in her eyes.

As she felt his large, clawed thumb brush over the tender skin of her neck, she let out a soft moan and shuddered. Marie suddenly grabbed his face and yanked his lips down to hers for a hungry, passionate kiss.

Victor yanked her legs up and around his waist as he violently ground his hardened manhood against her panties beneath her skirt.

Marie arched and gasped as he dry humped her relentlessly against the truck, in front of anyone who had the misfortune to walk by them.

She yanked his face up, "Take me somewhere and fuck me."

Victor looked around, cursed, then opened the truck before practically throwing her in. He rushed around the front of the vehicle and climbed in, speeding off. During their ride, Marie pulled her panties off from underneath her skirt and tossed them onto his lap. He growled in approval before picking them up and stuffing them in his own pocket for safe keeping. She definitely wasn't going to get those back.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the front of a small house set a ways off the road.

As soon as the truck came to a stop, Marie reached over and unfastened the buckles and buttons on his pants, then yanked out his hard on. She started to lower her mouth onto it, but he pushed her head back, grabbed her hips and yanked her onto his lap. She pressed against his chest as she felt the wet lips of her pussy brush against the tip of his erection, "Protection?"

He grinned sinisterly. He didn't use protection...he didn't have to. His healing factor made him completely unsusceptible to diseases.

Victor grasped her hips and yanked her down, immediately impaling her on his cock as he hissed in pleasure, "Hope you're on the pill..."

Luckily, she was.

Victor snarled in pleasure as she gasped and began roughly rolling her hips onto him.

Marie put her palms against the roof of the truck for leverage as she intensified the speed and depth of her movements. In response, he growled and gripped onto her ass, his nails leaving marks and cuts on her soft flesh.

Victor gritted his teeth and came with the force of a thousand trains as he roared at the sky.

The pain of his nails against her skin only maximized her pleasure as she screamed out and threw her head back, cumming hard as her ass hit the steering wheel, honking the horn.

Marie's movements gently slowed to a complete halt as she panted and ran a hand through her hair. Victor snatched her face back down to his and kissed her hungrily before she looked down into his eerily familiar hazel eyes.

She blinked and shook her head to destroy the connection her brain was building between Victor and Logan before sliding off of him and landing ungracefully in the passenger seat, "I should go."

Victor smirked, "Come in for a second. I'll take you home."

Marie eyed him cautiously for a second before nodding and opening the truck door, "OK."

He let her into his house and directed her to the couch, "I'm just gonna go clean up. You can wait there."

Victor disappeared to the back of the house for several minutes. In fact, he was gone for so long, she thought something might be wrong, so she stood and began cautiously venturing toward the back of the house, "Victor?"

He suddenly appeared in the door way, completely naked, "I did some thinkin'...and I don't think I'm ready to take you home just yet."

Marie raised her eyebrows at his body. Phew...she wouldn't mind doing that again.

Before she had the opportunity to say anymore, he rushed her and slammed her up against the nearest wall, yanking her jacket off her shoulders and ripping her shirt open. He roughly squeezed at her breasts before running his hands down her body and roughly spinning her around.

He licked up the center of her back, then up her neck. She gasped and hissed when he bit down on her neck. Victor used his nails to cut her bra from her body, then walked her over to the couch, where he promptly bent her over and aimed his cock up with her entrance.

She threw her head back and screamed when he wasted no time in plunging his entire length into her.

His pace was fast, rough and erratic. Her entire body violently jerked and jiggled from his relentless thrusts as she let out soft, helpless pants of pleasure.

Victor ran a hand up her side, leaving a few more light welps on her skin before reaching up and gathering her hair in his hand, using it as a type of reign to drive into her harder and faster.

"Oh god! Oh god!" she wailed as she felt the familiar rising of another orgasm.

He slammed into her one last time before emptying himself inside of her. Marie's eyes rolled closed as her drained body fell forward on the couch. She laid there, completely unable to find the energy to stand or move, so she stayed there, obscenely sprawled out on the couch as Victor stood leering over her, grinning as she fell into a deep slumber.  


* * *

Marie awoke with a start the next day in her own bed. At first, she thought what happened to her the night before was nothing more than a deliciously lewd dream...but one look under the covers at her tattered clothes and marked body was the indication that she had been with the mysterious sex god, Victor.

She rolled over to find a note on her pillow. It read...

_"Found your address in your purse on your real ID. If I want more, I know where to find you."_

The last little part sent a shiver up her spine. Victor did seem a bit volatile. The bite and scratch marks on her body were proof enough for that...

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her front door opening. She relaxed only slightly when she heard Logan's voice call from downstairs, "Marie?"

She plopped back in bed and closed her eyes, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Marie covered her body when she heard him come up the stairs. He stood in the doorway of her bedroom, looking around and sniffing, "What the-what's that smell?"

She rolled her eyes, "What smell?"

"Who was with you last night?"

She rubbed her face, "Again. Not. Your. Business."

Logan took a few steps closer to her and scrunched up his face, "That smell..."

"Would you please go away?"

He suddenly snatched the covers off. In the brief moment it took for her to snatch her covers back over her body, he saw the bite mark, tattered clothes and red welps. He suddenly growled, "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"A god among men", she said, squirming delightfully beneath her covers. She knew it wasn't necessary, but she thought it would be fun to make Logan uncomfortable.

He sucked his teeth, "Christ, Marie...do you always allow guys to do this to you?"

Marie shrugged, "Nope. He was the first...but dammit, he was good. I'd sacrifice a couple more outfits for what I had last night."

"What kind of a sick fuck bites a girl he fucks?"

She laughed and hopped out of the bed, temporarily distracting him with her partial nakedness, "You! You forget I got some of your memories, mister!"

* * *

**Review please! I really do appreciate the dozens (literally...dozens) of story alerts/favs this story has gotten, but please provide feedback! I need to know what you're thinking and your hopes/fears for the characters! **


	3. Chapter 3

Marie sat on her couch next to Remy, rolling a blunt and lighting it. She took a deep drag before passing it to him.

He took it and brought it to his lips, "You know how beautiful you are, belle?"

She exhaled the smoke and rolled her eyes, "That's not even gonna work when I'm high, LeBeau."

Since he took her virginity, he was the only guy who held the privilege of having had sex with her more than once in the past year. She kept him close...perhaps because she thought of him as a friend. If they hadn't slept together, they probably would have been _best_ friends.

Lately, he'd been acting like he wanted more than what she was willing to give, so she had to be frank with him. She looked him in the eye and told him she'll never be exclusive...it just wasn't in her nature. Though obviously bothered by that, Remy didn't pass up the opportunity to hang out with her.

They smoked the full blunt before Remy opened up a bottle of tequila. With her thoughts preoccupied by Logan's lingering presence, she drank. Shot after shot of tequila was downed until the sting could no longer be felt and her head swam. When the tequila was through, Remy pulled out a bottle of vodka. She eyed the bottle warily as she stumbled back from the bathroom. Oh well...if he was gonna open it, she may as well drink.

About halfway through the vodka, Remy was too drunk to notice that Marie's condition had crossed the line between shit faced and sick-drunk. She tried to stand to make her way up the stairs, but ended up falling on the stairs and laying there, passed out as he drunkenly wailed her name.

Logan chose that moment to walk in. He glared at Remy, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Mmmmmy naaaame's Remy...but that Misses LeBeau to you intruder!"

Logan's eyes immediately fell on Marie's unconscious form as she lay sprawled on the stairs. He growled and turned back to Remy, who he promptly grabbed by the collar and threw out onto the walkway before slamming the door behind him.

He quickly took off his jacket and rushed to Marie, brushing her hair out her face, "Marie?"

She mumbled something and feebly attempted to smack his hands away as he stroked her face.

Logan picked her up and carried her to her bed, where he promptly applied a cool wet towel to her forehead, "Kid...what have you had?"

"Gooooway! Hate you!" she hollered as she clumsily attempted to swat him away.

He went back downstairs, took one look at the empty bottles on the coffee table and remnants of a blunt, then rushed back up, "Holy shit, Marie. Did you drink all that liquor?"

She moaned inaudibly in response.

"I don't know how much you drank. You could have alcohol poisoning if that shit doesn't get outta your stomach."

As soon as he attempted to sit her up, she threw up all over him. He yelled and jumped backwards, but it was too late. When she was finished dispelling the contents of her stomach, she flopped back on the bed, "S'better."  


* * *

Marie woke up with a splitting headache that was made worse by the fact that stupid Remy had left the stupid fucking curtains open in her bedroom. Damn sun was pouring in and hitting her straight in the face. She heard the sounds of someone puttering around downstairs and rolled her eyes. She had a strict "no sleepovers" rule, but she must've gotten drunk enough to let Remy break it.

After a shower and a complete disinfecting of her mouth, she gingerly walked downstairs, talking the whole way, "Remy, I don't really remember last night, but no matter what I said, you know better than to-"

Marie's voice broke when she rounded the corner to find Logan standing there with no shirt on. Holy fuck...how wasted did she really get last night?

"Mornin', Marie..." he said, setting a cup of tea on the table.

She glared, "Why are you here?"

Logan cocked his head to the side, "What? Oh don't tell me you don't remember..."

She snapped, "Whatever it was, it didn't mean anything."

His halfway pleasant demeanor immediately melted away, "Now you're gettin' so wasted, you don't even remember if or who you fucked the night before? Real classy, Marie."

"My my my...you live beneath quite the double standard."

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm not a young woman who could easily get killed or raped. You need to be more careful with the type of people you hang around."

Marie rolled her eyes and mock yawned, "Spare me the lecture pops. You gonna go now?"

Logan took a step forward and slid a hand behind her neck. He tried to look into her eyes, but she adamantly refused, looking virtually anywhere but at him, "What happened to you Marie? This isn't you..."

She pulled away, "I want you to leave."

Logan sighed, "Fine. I'll go...but you need help Marie."

"And I suppose you think you're the one who's gonna do it, huh? Let's not forget how much you resented that in the past!"

He growled, "I left because I was suffocating! Not because I stopped caring!"

Marie flinched a bit at his words, but rushed upstairs and slammed the door to avoid further interaction. She couldn't take talking to him anymore.

It was getting way too real.  


* * *

Later that night, Marie was standing in her kitchen, heating up a pot of soup when she suddenly heard her door open. She figured it was Logan, abusing the key he scared off of Storm gain, so she simply rolled her eyes, "Go away asshole!"

Victor leaned against the kitchen doorway, "What'd you just call me?"

Marie gasped and put a hand on her chest, "Holy shit! You scared me!"

He smirked and removed his jacket, "Expecting someone?"

She ran a hand through her long, wavy hair and turned back to the soup, "Yeah. Sorry. I have a pest control problem."

He took a step forward and crossed his arms, "I could kill him for you."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Doubtful...but he kinda reminds me of you with the muttonchops...wait a second, how'd you get in?"

Victor held up a claw, "I've been pickin' locks with these longer than you've been alive. I wish you'd stop sayin' I remind you of someone...I'm one of a kind, darlin'-well, almost. I had a brother once."

She crossed her arms, "Hmm...what happened?"

Victor shrugged, "Dunno."

Marie sighed, "Why are you here?"

"You get two guesses", he said as he unbuttoned his pants.

"Victor...I don't typically let these things last for more than one night."

He backed her up against the counter before turning the burner under her soup off, "Yeah? Well, me neither...but I think there's somethin' a little different about you."

Marie shrugged, "Well, there's not much different about you. You're just another fast fuck I picked up at a bar..."

Victor trailed his clawed finger down her shirt, smirking at her fiestiness. In the blink of the eye, he had her on the counter, tearing off her panties and licking his way up her neck. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss and snatched his pants open before thrusting himself inside of her.

She cried out and moaned as he fucked her hard on the kitchen counter. When he got impatient with that position, he snatched her down and moved her down onto the floor, where he continued pounding into her.

Marie clawed at his back and screamed his name as her ankles locked behind his ass, forcing him to drive in deeper and harder.

Soon, they were crying out in unison as powerful orgasms wracked their shuddering bodies.

He collapsed on top of her, then rolled off and panted.

Marie laughed wearily and ran a hand through her hair, "You're definitely somethin' Victor."

As her laughter died down, Victor sat up and began straightening out his clothes, "Maybe if I fuck you enough...you'll forget about that asshole who you think I'm so much like."

She raised her eyebrow and sat up too, "Maybe..."

As she watched him leave, she continued trying to figure out why Victor was so familiar. It suddenly hit her when she realized just why his hazel eyes bothered her so much.

The night Victor had dropped her off in her apartment, Logan had charged in sniffing like a mad man, asking what the smell was...then Victor's muttonchops...his hazel eyes...his claws...his complete disregard for safe sex...it all made sense now.

Her eyes widened as she desperately attempted to figure out how the hell she should process the information.

Marie bit her lip as she struggled internally. Should she tell Victor his brother had completely lost his memory? Should she bother telling Logan...the giant horse's ass...that the missing links to his past could be restored?

She smirked at the thought...maybe later.  


* * *

Two nights later, Marie was bent over her kitchen table with her half eaten dinner cooling nearby. Victor had barged in through her back door just minutes earlier, scaring her half to death.

This was going to have to stop soon. She was a girl who valued her privacy, which was exactly why she moved out of the mansion. Having a feral mutant with lock picking claws and a unquenchable sexual thirst was fun...at first...

When they finished, Victor straightened and grabbed her glass of sweet tea before spanking her ass. She stood up and let her dress fall back down over her ass, "You really have to start calling first...I could have company one of these days."

Victor smirked, "Do I look like I'd be afraid of running into another man?"

Marie plopped down on her chair and sighed, "Why do you keep coming back?"

He shrugged, "You're fun...and that piece of ass is epic."

"So I've been told."

Victor grumbled and went over to the stove where she had some leftovers still sitting there. She watched as he picked over her food, "So uh...I remember you mentioning you had a brother. What was he like?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

She shrugged, "It seems like guys like you were born alone in the wilderness. I'm just curious as to what kind of family dynamic you had."

Victor glanced back at her and chuckled briefly, "I thought you didn't like getting into that kinda thing with your lays."

Marie reached over and smacked at his hand as he began picking chicken out of the pasta with his bare hand. She handed him a plate and fork, "I don't, but seein' as though you don't seem to be willing to go anywhere, and you're eating my food, I may as well make conversation..."

He took the plate and started eating, "His name was Jimmy, but he sometimes went by Logan...I hated that fuckin' name. He was a little bit softer than me, but I guess we've both done our fair share of mellowin' out."

She raised a brow, "You? _This_ is the mellow version of yourself?"

"S'that so hard to believe?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

Marie ran a hand through her hair, "You're pretty intense, Victor."

"I used to be even more so...in a homicidal type way...but the world isn't big enough for you to live as long as I have and do the bad things I used to do. I was runnin' out of places to hide out. I may be able to heal fast, but I can still have my head cut off...I didn't really care about that..."

"What do you care about?"

He looked at her, then turned his eyes to his plate, "Bein' locked up. My healin' factor doesn't let me really get dehydrated or starve to death, but I feel the pain and the affects of it all...it'd be torture..." He cleared his throat and allowed his gruff exterior to take back over, "I decided the bad guy act was too tirin', so I'm only slightly nicer than I once was."

"You never bothered to find your brother?"

Victor cocked his head to the side, "My my...you certainly are a chatty Cathy tonight."

That was her signal to stop questioning. He finished his food, smacked her on the ass, then left.

Marie almost started feeling guilty for keeping all of the information she knew Logan was so desperately searching for a secret, but hey...it wasn't her fault that he sucked at tracking down his past. Aside from that, she was still angry at him. He wasn't her friend anymore. It wasn't her responsibility to help him...just as he had claimed it was no longer his responsibility to look after her.  


* * *

She walked into the townhouse after a day at the mall to find Logan and Victor, standing across from each other in the living room like they were in an old western.

Neither one of them spared her a glance as she slowly walked in, "What's going on in here?"

Victor growled at her, but Logan bared his teeth and unsheathed his claws, "I'll handle her...later." Marie jumped back slightly as Logan pointed his claws at her, "You. Sit."

She did so obediently as she kept her eyes glued to the two formidable mutants in her living room. Logan sighed, "Start...from the beginning, Victor."

Marie listened as Victor laid out the story of their lives...from Logan's violent beginnings to his tragic near-end. Logan slumped down to the couch as Victor described his misdeeds and the lost loves from his past. It was all too much.

Victor sneered at Marie before scribbling something down on a paper and tossing it in Logan's general direction, "My number...if you need more information. I'm gonna let you deal with her..."

After Victor left, there were several moments of silence.

Logan looked up with red eyes...had he been crying?

"You knew, didn't you!"

She jumped, "What are you talking about?"

He stood and gritted his teeth as he stalked toward her, "You knew you were fucking my brother! After all I've been through, you kept that from me because you can't get over the fact I didn't wanna stick around?"

"Fuck you! You abandoned me! I don't owe you shit! You're not my fucking friend! Friend's don't do what you did!"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her turn to rush away. He chased her and barked, "Marie! I'm not done with you!"

She started to run up the stairs, but he grabbed her ankle, making her trip and almost fall completely on her face. She cursed and turned around as she tried to kick away from him, but he landed on top of her as she continued to struggle and scream, "You asshole! I hate you!"

Marie landed a pretty mean left hook to his face, which made him immediately react by grabbing her by the neck. She gasped and stared into his angry, red rimmed eyes.

They were both surprised when his lips came crashing down on hers. She bit down on his lip and moaned lustfully as he quickly reached down to unbutton his pants. Marie jumped as he grasped the waist band of her panties and quickly yanked, ripping them clean off of her body.

Within seconds, he was inside of her, practically fucking her up the stairs. Each time he drove inside of her, he growled and moved them up a stair, but every time he withdrew, they clambered back down. She dug her nails into his back and cried out as he slammed her against the side of the stairwell to get a better grasp on her body.

He fucked her with every thing he had in him, figuratively attempting to rid her body of the memory of the others who came before him...especially Victor. As he thrust into her again, he reached beneath her and grabbed her thigh, "Take it, Marie...take it..."

She cried out and arched her back as a powerful orgasm shook her to the core. Logan followed soon after, cumming hard as he cried out her name. She panted as her body fell limp beneath him. He tried to look at her, but she pushed him off and quickly crawled up the stairs before rushing into her room and slamming her door.

Logan sat there on the stairs panting for several minutes...what had he done?  


* * *

**That love scene on the stairs was inspired by the super awesome sex scene that takes place in the movie "A History of Violence" between Viggo Mortensen and Mario Bello. It was soooooo hot. Seriously.**


	4. Chapter 4

Marie stayed under the warm spray of the shower, allowing the hot water to pour over her for several minutes to help wash the memory of what had transpired just an hour ago from her brain.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she scrubbed, the fact that she and Logan had angrily and hastily fucked on the stairs was still forefront in her mind.

When she got dressed, she started packing a bag and called Remy, "Hey LeBeau...I need you to keep an eye on my place for me."

"What? Why?" he asked confusedly.

"I gotta get away...I've done some shit I'm not proud of and I just...I can't stay."

She heard rustling, "Well, you ain't goin' alone."

Marie sighed as she tossed some toiletries in a bag, "Remy, I don't need a babysitter."

"Course you don't, belle. I need some time off too. I'll hitch a bus right on back home when ya don't want me round anymore, OK?"

She grumbled, "Fine. I'm leaving in twenty. You ain't here, you ain't goin'."

"Gotcha. Be there 'fore you know it, belle."

An hour later, Remy was worriedly eyeing Marie as she drove, tightly gripping the steering wheel, "Uh...you runnin' from the law or somethin' baby?"

Marie glanced at him and let out a breath in an attempt to relax her obviously jittery demeanor, "Sorry...no. I'm not runnin' from the law, but I am runnin'. I just need to get out of my own reality."

"I'm with ya darlin'."  


* * *

Ten hours later, in a hotel somewhere in Virginia, Remy was laying gentle kisses against her neck in an effort to take her mind off of the vague turn of events that had forced her to flee her home.

For the first time ever, Marie didn't seem like she was in the mood. He slowly stopped and sighed, "What's goin' on? You're gonna have to talk about it some time."

She got up and walked over to her suitcase to fish out a nightgown, "I'm sorry Remy...I'm not ready yet. Just know I'm not a fugitive, OK?"

Remy nodded and plopped back on the bed, "Whenever you're ready."

"Thanks...I appreciate it."

"I'm gonna go grab somethin' to eat. Want somethin'?"

She shook her head and watched as he left the room. As soon as he was gone, she went to her purse and pulled out her iPhone...seven missed calls. Five from Logan...two from Victor.

Logan left her a message, but she wasn't sure why. He sounded down right confused and pained at leaving it...

"Uh...kid...I dunno what happened. I guess you're out doin' something, so I'll come by your place later...we really need to talk...soon."

Marie bit her lip and, despite her better judgement, saved the message. The next one was from Victor...

"I should want to kill you for the shit you pulled, but oddly enough, I don't. I'm gonna punish you alright...but you might enjoy it."

That message, she erased.

She plugged up the phone beside the bed and fiddled with it as she stared off into space, waiting for Remy to return. Suddenly, the phone vibrated in her hand. She jumped and looked down at the screen.

_Logan._

Marie cursed out loud and slowly slid her finger across the screen to answer, "What?"

"Kid...where are you? I've been at your apartment and calling-"

She quickly cut in, "I left."

"Left? Like to the store or somethin'?"

"No. Like...packed some shit and left."

He let out a loud, frustrated groan, "Marie...we need to talk about what happened."

"No. We don't. I'm done thinking about you and anything possibly related to you. I know what I did was wrong. I don't need that reminder. I'm sorry. Give my best to Victor and I hope you guys are able to have family Christmas this year."

"Goddammit Marie! What happened betwe-"

Marie shut her eyes tight, "Leave it alone, Logan! Leave_ ME _alone!"

***click***

She ran into the bathroom and shut the door so that she could cry in quiet without the fear of Remy interrupting her. As she wiped her eyes and washed her face in the sink, she heard Remy re enter the room and call out for her, "I got booze, belle!"

That was all she needed to hear.

Marie quickly joined Remy and the freshly opened bottle of vodka that he had waiting for her out there. That night, as she drunkenly climbed on top of Remy, she tried, in vain, to put all thoughts of Logan out of her mind.

Remy found out just exactly what might be on her mind when she suddenly cried out, "Logan!" as she came and collapsed on top of him.

The entire next day, Remy was quiet. Marie finally decided to confront him over his sulking, "Alright LeBeau...quit your schoolgirl poutin' and talk."

"You sure you don't wanna talk to Logan?"

Marie's mouth dropped open a little, "Wha-?"

"Surprised? So was I when you screamed his name while you were on top of me."

Marie couldn't believe she'd done something so careless. She blinked and shook her head, "Uh...damn...I'm sorry, Remy."

"I know I was never your one and only, belle...but I at least expect you to remember my name outta all the meaningless fucks you've had."

She suddenly raised her voice, "He wasn't a meaningless-I mean..."

Remy furrowed his brows in confusion as he turned the car onto the shoulder of the highway, "Marie...who's Logan?"

"No one", she answered quickly.

He took the keys out of the ignition and crossed his arms, "We're not goin' anywhere til you talk to me."

She sighed as she crossed her arms and murmured, being sure to avoid his intense gaze, "He might be part of the reason I ran away."

"Who is he?"

Marie looked out her window, "My protector...my mentor...my friend...the first man I ever loved...the man I hate."

Remy ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud breath, "What made it go from love to hate?"

"He abandoned me."

He shifted in his seat to get a better look at her, "I'm gonna need some elaboration."

She finally turned to meet his eyes, "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks..." Marie gently rubbed her fingers together as Remy cocked his head to the side, "I used to be a mutant...the unfortunate kind of mutant that had a power that made living like a normal person impossible."

"What was your power?"

"I could kill with one touch...they said I absorbed someone's life force. In a mutant's case, I absorbed their powers. My parents saw me as an abomination...so at the ripe age of fifteen, I was on my own...hitchin' rides from Mississippi to Canada. That's where I met Logan."

"Then what happened?"

Marie bit her lip and looked at Remy, "He saved my life, then promised to take care of me...then, when he got restless, he left...even though I begged him to stay." She looked away and rubbed her forehead, "I never allowed myself to depend on anyone but him because he _promised _me..." Remy reached over and rubbed her shoulder, but she recoiled slightly at his touch, "I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Marie...I'm sorry...if you ev-"

"Can we just go? Please?" she said, recovering a little bit more quickly than expected.

Remy could tell that she no longer wanted to talk about her issues, so he turned the car back on and pulled back out onto the road. They finally reached New Orleans, Remy checked them into his favorite hotel and promptly went about arranging a get together.

In the meantime, Marie was dodging phone calls from Jubilee, Storm, Victor...but most of all...Logan. She had stopped listening to the voicemails he left and simply kept her phone on silent so that she could avoid seeing his name flash across the screen when he called.

That night, Remy took her to one of his friend's bars, where she drank heavily and laughed it up with strange men. Remy tried to keep an eye on her, but Marie was too stubborn for that.

One of the men she danced with insisted he put his number in her phone, but when she unlocked the screen, she was immediately confronted with a text from Logan that read, "I'm sorry. I miss you, kid. Come back. We need to talk."

Marie froze and dropped the drink she carried. She couldn't hear the loudness of the chattering club patrons or the booming music...she could only hear the words echoing in her head.

She muttered and shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of her liquor induced cloud of incoherence, "He misses me?"

Marie grabbed the keys to the car and rushed out of the bar. Remy saw her just as she disappeared out of the bar and rushed after her. He exited the bar door just in time to see her wildly peeling out of the parking lot.

She sped through traffic, recklessly dipping and dodging through traffic as horns beeped at her.

No matter how fast she drove, she couldn't get the damn words out of her head...why were they following her?

Marie didn't realize she wasn't watching the road until a bright set of headlights came charging toward her. She didn't have time to react as she screamed and shut her eyes...hearing the sound of metal and glass breaking all around her.

* * *

**Sorry for taking a while with the update. I've been dealing with some stuff at work and crazy happenings in preparations for the holidays, so my free time is really limited. At this point, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating between now and after Christmas.**


	5. Chapter 5

When she opened her eyes, Marie saw Remy standing in the middle of, what looked like, a crater in the street with a long cane. Vehicles turned at odd angles surrounded him as perplexed motorists began slowly getting out of their cars to inspect them for potential damage.

Marie's vehicle had side swiped a guard rail and come to a rest on the side of the road. She jumped when Remy suddenly opened her door and pulled her out, "What were you thinkin', belle? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Marie trembled and shook her head as one of the drivers yelled and pointed at her, "You better not move, missy! I'm callin' the cops! All this is your fault!"

She normally would have said something really inappropriate back, but she was way too shaken up for that. Remy let out a breath and looked down at her, "We should get goin'."

Before he had the opportunity to move, a police officer who had obviously already been nearby and witnessed at least part of the would-be accident, came rushing forward, "Sir, have a seat on the sidewalk and keep your hands where I can see 'em...ma'am...step over here please."

Marie did as she was told. After the officer asked her a few questions and administered a sobriety test, which she failed miserably, he handcuffed Marie and put her in the back of the squad car.

Remy called after her, "I'll get you out, belle."

He cursed as he watched the squad car pull away with her in it, then turned back to her car and got in. He tossed her purse to the passenger seat, unwittingly spilling her phone onto the floor. Remy leaned over and picked it up to unlock the screen. When it lit up, he saw the text message from Logan and furrowed his eyebrows.

After pulling the car into a nearby parking lot, he hit the "Call" button beneath Logan's name in Marie's phonebook entry.

A gruff voice came through the other end, "Marie?"

"Uh...no-"

Remy heard a threatening growl, "Who the fuck is this and why do you have her phone?"

"I'm her friend and I'm calling because she's in trouble...and I think she needs you."  


* * *

Marie was jolted awake by the sound of a night stick banging against the bars of her cell, "D'Ancanto! You made bail. Get your ass up."

She breathed a sigh of relief and got up. Remy must have finally come through...hours later.

Marie ran a hand through her hair as she walked out to the sign out area. Seeing Logan there almost made her want to turn around and run back into jail...but the other part of her made her collapse against his chest in a fit of sobs.

From there, she didn't remember much. She remembered waking up in a hotel room with the sound of ice sloshing around in a cup of water.

She opened one eye to see him standing over her with a tall glass of water, "Got some Tylenol for ya, kid...it'll help."

Marie slowly sat up and rubbed her temples, "You're really here..."

Logan watched intently as she took the Tylenol and water, "In the flesh...thanks to your friend Remy."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tight, "Oh god...I can't believe what I did last night...was anyone hurt?"

He sighed, "Thanks to Remy, no...but you'd be in some serious trouble if someone was. You could have killed someone...do you know that?"

"Thanks to Remy? Whaddya mean by that?"

Logan raised a brow, "You didn't know he was a mutant? He controls kinetic energy and used it to stop the accident."

"Oh god...wow."

He sighed, "Someone could've died last night, kid."

Marie put her face in her hands, "I know...I'm sorry for that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You obviously weren't...what's happening to you, kid?"

She shifted uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject, composing herself a little more swiftly than he thought she should have, "I need to shower. Got any toiletries?"

He nodded, "There's a disposable toothbrush, some soap and deodorant I got you in there...LeBeau's gonna bring the rest of your stuff by later."

She murmured a thanks then disappeared into the bathroom. When she got out, she was wearing wet hair and a white towel.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and stood, "I think maybe you need to see someone...this is bad-"

He quickly stopped talking when he noticed the look on her face when she turned around. Marie took a few sauntering steps toward him and draped an arm over his shoulders, "Why'd you come?"

Logan watched her with uncertainty as she slowly inched her body closer to his. He tried desperately to keep his wits about him, but Marie, virtually naked and still wet from her shower was a very distracting sight.

"Remy told me you needed help..."

Marie licked at his lips and smirked, "Did he now? And now it's big, bad Logan to the rescue..."

She reached down and cupped his manhood as he closed his eyes and grunted in pleasure. Marie grinned sinisterly as she began trailing sensual kisses up and down his neck.

After several teasing kisses, she grabbed him and tossed him down on the bed in front of her, before ripping her towel open and climbing on top of him. He attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss before flipping them over and running a hand down her naked body.

Marie whispered lustfully as she reached down to open his pants, "Oooh yeah...you're gonna fuck me, aren't you?"

He quickly lifted his head up to look down into her eyes with furrowed brows. He shook his head and cupped her face with his hand, "Marie...what are you doing?"

She laughed a little and arched up into him, "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

Logan quickly moved off to sit beside her on the bed and shook his head, "Darlin'...I miss you."

She sat up and leaned over to kiss his neck as she whispered, "I'm right here, baby...come on..."

Just when he thought he was about to fall under the spell of her sweet lips, he yanked away and stood up, "No! I miss YOU, Marie! The girl with the hope still in her eyes! The girl who still cared and felt emotion! That's the girl I knew!"

Marie grabbed up her towel and wrapped it back around her, "Well fuck her and fuck you!"

She started to turn to walk back to the bathroom, but he grabbed her by the arms and forced her look into his eyes, "Seriously, Marie! What happened to you? Huh? Tell me! What happened to the girl I knew?"

Marie suddenly screamed in his face and pushed away, "YOU KILLED HER!"

The force of her voice actually startled him, making him let go of her arms as she broke into angry sobs that she continued yelling through, "That girl? You wanna know what happened to that girl? She LOVED you...and you were just too stupid and too selfish to realize it! I _became_ you so that I could _survive_ you!"

He slowly shook his head, "Marie...I never meant to hurt you...I had no idea-"

Logan stopped himself as he looked into her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. He knew she loved him years ago...but he wasn't ready to acknowledge it. He didn't want to admit his feelings because he knew he couldn't do anything about them.

He knew himself. He wouldn't be the type of boyfriend who would ask her about her day, tell her everything would be alright, or stay faithful...that just wasn't him. He could try...but he couldn't afford to break her heart experimenting on his feelings.

Turns out, he may have done more damage by shoving those feelings aside...

Marie's cries renewed when he tried to touch her, but that didn't deter him. Not even her shoves and hits were able to keep him from pulling into a firm, but comforting embrace.

She finally collapsed against his chest, crying and trembling as she continued to mutter curses at him.

* * *

**Sorry for the length of the chapter! I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review! For all of my American readers: HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm going to be sitting back myself and enjoying a very happy holiday with my family and friends!**


End file.
